The Right Words
by hana-to-mame
Summary: Mike and Harvey stumble as they try to find the right words to say to each other.  Made up of chapters prompted by Dictionary's word of the day.  Slash. Established relationship.  To be updated daily for one week!
1. Ferly

**The Right Words (a Suits fanfiction)**

**Rated: T**

**Pairings: Mike/Harvey**

**Summary: Mike and Harvey stumble as they try to find the right words to say to each other. Made up of chapters prompted by Dictionary's word of the day. Slash. Established relationship. To be updated daily for one week!**

**A/N: So I'm actually kind of proud of this first chapter... Idk why but I am lol. And I'm literally on my knees, begging you guys for reviews. What happened, my lovelies? Y u no review anymore? Makes me sad :( But oh well, I guess I can't do much about it short of beg you to leave me some kind of feedback, be it review or PM or email. Anyway, even if you don't review, I really hope you enjoy this story! Look for the second chapter tomorrow :D**

Word 1 - Ferly (Posted 23 October 2011)

_(Ferly: 1. Something unusual, strange, or causing wonder or terror. 2. Astonishment; wonder.)_

"I'm dreaming," Mike said, expertly maintaining his poker face. "I've got to be dreaming. Please, _tell__ me_ I'm dreaming..."

Harvey pursed his lips. "What part of this looks like a dream?"

Mike walked into the large, walk-in closet and waved his arms around, pointing to the huge mess of clothes, tinsel, light bulbs, tools, empty cardboard boxes, and pretty much anything else you could possibly think of that covered the room. "Maybe it's the part where you made a mess this huge. Or it could be that you are on your knees in one of your favorite suits. Or how about the fact that you're digging through a box of my box of so-called 'junk' that you didn't want laying around your apartment. It's like a whacked out nightmare."

"You've been living here for a month," Harvey reminded him. "It's our apartment."

Mike blinked. "I know that. But you made me pack all my stuff up in boxes because you didn't like it. You wouldn't even carry it, you called movers to haul it all in here and you made them stack it in the very back corner of your closet."

"Yeah, and?" Harvey looked at him like what he just said didn't even matter.

Mike let out a short but loud sigh. "Nothing, I guess. Just... put it all back when you're done."

"I'm not putting it back."

"Ok, I guess I'll just clean it up then."

"Why would you do that?"

Mike squinted at him. "Because you made a _mess_, Harvey. The one rule you had when I moved in here was to pick up after myself. I know you hate messes..."

"I am going to clean it up," Harvey explained. "But I'm not putting it back in the box."

"Then... where are you putting it?"

Harvey shrugged, sticking his arms in the giant box in front of him. "Just... around."

"You're kidding..." Mike said, walking closer to Harvey. He crouched down in front of him and put a hand on his arm. "What's really going on?"

"You live here. So I'm unpacking your stuff. Is that really so unbelievable?"

"Yes." Mike told him, no sign of a joke anywhere on his face. "You said you didn't want my stuff setting around your place."

"And I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"I told you." Harvey rolled his eyes. "You live here too, so you should have your stuff."

"You bought me new stuff. Nice expensive stuff that I didn't want _or_ need, but I let you get it for me because it fit in with your stuff."

"Yeah. And that was wrong of me. Your stuff is a part of your personality, so asking you to just shove it all in a corner and pretend it doesn't exist is basically asking you to forget everything that makes you... you. I want _you_ here, not some empty shell that feels like he needs to suppress himself because he thinks I don't like the way he is."

Mike stared at him, eyes wide and full of bewilderment. Harvey's words had filled him with ferly. Sure, the man had surprised him a few times, their first kiss and eventually asking him to move in being prime examples. But never had he said anything so close to actually admitting he liked him on a level deeper than just amazing sex and a good conversation once in a while. "You like me?"

Harvey chuckled lowly. "We've been dating for almost a year now, Mike, I think it's pretty clear that I like you."

"Well, yeah, it's clear that you like working with me and sleeping with me but... you've never really said anything about liking my personality or anything like that."

"I love your personality," Harvey said absently as he examined a DVD.

And for the third time that night, Mike was almost speechless. He kept his eyes on Harvey, watching intently as he slowly placed the DVD back in the box, a look of realization spreading slowly across his face. "You..."

Harvey looked up at Mike and saw that signature goofy grin taking its usual place on his lips. He began shaking his head in defense. "No, I didn't mean..."

Mike tightened his hold on Harvey's arm and pulled him as he stood, dragging him to their bedroom. He laid back on the bed, pulling Harvey on top of him by his tie. "I love you too."

"I didn't mean..."

"Yes," Mike said, staring into Harvey's eyes, "you did."

Harvey hesitated, feeling vulnerable as Mike waited for a response. But the cat was already out of the bag now, if he didn't say it now it would only be harder when he did finally decide to admit it. "Yeah, I did."


	2. Anoesis

**A/N: Hi! It's day two, so here is chapter two of this little story! I am so glad so many of you like it. Thank you for your reviews and everything and please enjoy this chapter :D I'm shooting for 10 reviews this time around... think I can get them?**

Word 2 - Anoesis (Posted 24 October 2011)

_(Anoesis: A state of mind consisting of pure sensation or emotion without cognitive content.)_

Harvey walked in the front door of his apartment, expecting to see Mike in his usual spot crouched by the coffee table as he examined file after file. Or maybe lounging on the floor in front of the television, watching some chick flick that he'd probably end up quoting tomorrow. He was not expecting to see him sitting on the couch, across from a beautiful woman.

They both turned when they heard Harvey come in, It was almost like a mini staring contest, each one seeing who would blink, therefore thickening the awkwardness as they were forced to think of something to say.

It was the mysterious woman who spoke first. "You must be Harvey." Her ruby red lips parted in a smile that showed off her glistening teeth.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as Mike smiled at the two of them. "Yeah, that's me." Then he sent a serious look to Mike. "I'll be in the kitchen."

"Dinner is in the oven," Mike told him. "Shepherd's pie. Should be done in half an hour."

"Wasn't it my turn to cook?" Harvey asked, temporarily forgetting about the very definition of a home-wrecker currently sitting in his living room.

"Yeah, but I figured you deserved another night off."

"You take turns cooking?" the woman's voice scratched at Harvey's ears.

"Yep," Mike's voice answered. "But sometimes I cook on his nights because I like to. His cooking is better than mine, but I like knowing I'm able to do _something_ for him."

Harvey shook his head silently. He didn't feel bad about listening to their conversation, it was his house, after all. But he did feel bad that, even after all this time, Mike still felt like he owed him something. Couldn't he see that Harvey didn't _want_ anything from him other than himself?

Especially since yesterday, when he said those three little words. Well, it was more like four words, and a somewhat roundabout way of saying what he hadn't even meant to say in the first place, but Mike knew what he meant and that was what mattered.

"So, tell me again how long you two have been together?" the woman asked.

"It'll be a year this Saturday," Mike answered.

Harvey could practically hear the smile he must have been wearing. He rolled his eyes, but more at himself for knowing exactly what Mike's face would look in pretty much any situation. He could still remember how it felt when he realized he'd fallen hard and fast for the kid.

It had been the biggest 'A-ha!' moment of his life, as he just happened to glance down at Mike's lips. He'd noticed them before, of course. Their thin lusciousness, their pink tint, and their moist softness had all claimed his attention before. But this time had been different. This time he'd felt compelled to appreciate them a little longer, maybe reach up and brush a finger over them, possibly get a little taste of them.

It was this moment that he felt like he'd left his body. With Mike staring up at him, giving him a confused stare as the moment dragged on, he felt like the strongest man on the planet. And when he finally leaned down and closed the distance between them, feeling a pair of arms encircle his neck as Mike's supple lips move timidly against his, he entered a transcendent state of being he could never explain to anyone else. It was the greatest feeling in the world. The absolute anoesis he experienced was unlike anything he could have imagined; it was like time stopped, and suddenly he wasn't feeling with his body anymore, it wasn't just neurons firing as his nerve endings were stimulated. It was his soul feeling the world around him, experiencing Mike as the single-most important fixture that ever was, is, or will be.

When Mike had pulled away, he'd also pulled Harvey back to reality. His cautious smile twitched nervously as he waited for Harvey to say something. He never did, he just took a gentle hold of Mike's hand and led him out of the bar they'd been known to frequent after a hefty success. Neither of them were drunk, having only had a drink each. That night Harvey took Mike back to his apartment, and even though no words were exchanged between them, they both somehow understood what was happening and what it meant.

"Harvey?" Mike's voice brought him out of his trance. He was suddenly standing next to him, looking at him with a concerned gaze but an amused smile. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Um... no, sorry," Harvey admitted.

Mike chuckled at the spacey look on his boyfriend's face. "I was asking you if you picked up the groceries I asked you for."

"Oh. Yeah." Harvey pointed to the brown paper bag he'd set on the table. "It's all there. But how I got suckered into running your errands, I'll never know."

"Aaw." Mike pouted playfully. He wrapped his arms around Harvey's waist and rested his chin on his chest, peering up at him with his big, puppy eyes. "You know you did it because you love me."

Normally, Harvey's response would have been brilliantly sarcastic, but looking into those vulnerable eyes always reminded him that yes, he did indeed love Mike and the kid deserved to hear it, damn it! "Yeah, that must be it."

Mike gave a cute, little smile as he pecked Harvey on the cheek. He made to leave the kitchen as he said, "And by the way, that woman out there is Annie Lackain. She was my babysitter when I was a kid, just looked me up and stopped by. So there's no need to turn your stun-gun glare on her, ok? I love _you_ and I'd never leave you for anyone."

"Alright." Harvey answered semi-automatically. He took a deep breath as he contemplated how Mike always seemed to know what he was thinking. And then he remembered that he liked it that way. "Hey, Mike?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too. And thanks."

Mike smiled broadly. "Anytime, Harvey."


	3. Mesmerize

**A/N: Happy day three, people! I was kind of hoping for a more obscure word, but this one will do. I just hope tomorrow's isn't as similar as the first three have been. And thank you for the reviews, I adore all of you!**

Word 3 - Mesmerize (Posted 25 October 2011)

_(Mesmerize: 1. To spellbind; fascinate. 2. To hypnotize. 3. To compel by fascination.)_

"Where are you taking me?" Mike wondered as they walked up a nondescript street littered with similarly nondescript buildings.

"Somewhere," Harvey answered. He grabbed Mike's hand, locking their fingers together and squeezing tightly.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?" Mike said, a small pout on his lips.

"Nope," Harvey announced proudly.

Mike sighed. "Okay." He really wasn't complaining, though. Today was Saturday, their one-year anniversary. They hadn't made any plans, but Harvey's recent distractedness prompted him to believe he'd devised some kind of surprise for him. So he let Harvey lead him by the hand to their secret destination. "A diner?" he asked when Harvey pushed open the door of a retro-looking building.

Harvey nodded. "A diner."

Mike simply raised an eyebrow at him as they were seated and ordered their drinks. "So...?"

"It's part of your anniversary present."

"I see."

Harvey reached across the table and took hold of both of Mike's hands. "I always take you out to really expensive places... And I hope you know that I do that because I just want to give you everything..."

"I do know that..." Mike assured him. He loved that Harvey liked to take him out on dates. Even the girls he dated never liked to go out as much as he would have liked to, so going out with Harvey never got old.

"But I know that you love little places like this. So I've wanted to start taking you more often and I thought tonight would be a good time to start."

Even after a year of weaving his way into Harvey's heart, after getting to know him so completely, he still managed to surprise Mike. "Thank you." One would think he was used to this, but pretty much every word that left Harvey's mouth left him tongue-tied.

Harvey smiled, a rare, shy smile that was reserved only for Mike's eyes. It was the prettiest of all his smiles, showing that he was human and that he did indeed have emotions, even if he only admitted that to one person, the one sitting right in front of him.

Mike was sure that no one else had ever seen such an expression on Harvey Specter's face. It was a product of being with someone he actually cared about, a result of being able to express whatever he felt to this one person who would stick by him no matter what. And it never failed to mesmerize him, the small curve of his lips calling out to Mike that he loved him, the bit of white teeth poking out from behind whispering that he was the only one who could tame him.


	4. Animadvert

**A/N: Well I wanted a more obscure word... I got it lol. Reviews? Please?  
><strong>

Word 4 - Animadvert (Posted 26 October 2011)

_(Animadvert: 1. To comment unfavorably or critically. 2. Obsolete. To take cognizance or notice of.)_

Harvey's mouth was pursed in a harsh line as he scrutinized the object in front of him. "You don't really want that, do you?"

"Oh, come on, Harvey," Mike said, beaming with excitement. "I know it's not exactly your taste, but I really like it. You told me I could pick something out. Please, Harvey?"

The object in question was a painting, about three feet tall by two feet wide, of a frog. But not just any frog. A frog in a long, sparkly, warlock robe. And Mike was in awe of it.

"You cannot be serious. This thing is..." Harvey was torn. It was obvious Mike's opinion could not be changed. And, while he really hated the painting, he didn't want to hurt Mike's feelings by animadverting the painting too harshly. But he also didn't want to lie and pretend he loved the thing for the rest of his life. "Well I'll be honest, Mike, it's hideous."

"Oh." Mike hung his head slightly. They'd scoured the entire gallery, commenting on the paintings and sketches and such that they liked or disliked, but for some reason this frog just spoke to him. But he didn't want to get it if Harvey really hated it that much. "Okay. I understand. Why don't we get the one we saw near the beginning? With the dark shapes and-"

"You didn't like that one," Harvey reminded him.

Mike shrugged. "It's kind of nice. And it'd fit in with your decor."

"This isn't about me. I want to buy you something you like."

"Well, I like _this_ one. But I don't want you to buy it if you don't like it."

Harvey sighed. "I don't like it."

"You've said."

"But I love you more than I hate that painting. So we'll get it. But can we compromise a little and hang it somewhere somewhat out of sight? Like the guest bedroom?"

Mike grinned and nodded happily. "Yeah!" He joyfully threw his arms around Harvey and kissed him firmly on the lips. "Thank you! This is the best anniversary present ever!"

"Really? A decorated frog is the best anniversary present ever? Better than me eating diner food for you just hours ago? Better than the phenomenal sex we're going to have when we get home tonight?"

"I do love the painting. But you buying it because it'll make me happy... that's the part I like best."

"I'd do anything to make you happy, Mike. You know that."

"I do know. But I love to hear you say it."

Harvey smiled. He was amazed at how easy it was to tell Mike how much he cared about him now. It made him wonder why it was so difficult in the first place. He wasn't going to throw it around all day like they were in some special on Lifetime, but at his core he was a man of romance and passion, and if Mike needed to be reassured once in a while he certainly had no problem giving it to him. And, he admitted to himself, he quite liked hearing Mike say those things to him as well. "Well, it's true. So let's get this thing wrapped up and head home. There's one more present waiting for you there."

"Oh?"

Harvey had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Yeah."

"What is it?"

"A surprise"

Mike chuckled. "And does it come before or after the phenomenal sex?"

"I haven't decided yet. But trust me, either way, I think you'll be pleased."


	5. Perdition

**A/N: Yaaay! Lots of reviews makes me super happy! Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm really pleased with how it's all fitting together, so I really hope you're all liking it :)**

Word 5 - Perdition (Posted 27 October 2011)

_(Perdition: 1. A state of final spiritual ruin; loss of the soul; damnation. 2. The future state of the wicked. 3. Hell. 4. Utter destruction or ruin. 5. Obsolete. Loss.)_

Mike woke up sometime in the middle of the night to an empty bed. He wasn't really surprised, though, since he knew Harvey had a history of being restless and leaving their bed at least two or three times throughout the night.

He knew he'd probably be back in a few minutes, so he laid there waiting for him patiently. Still sleepy, he wondered if he would be receiving the final part of his anniversary present now. He'd given Harvey his gift when they got home last night. A stuffed puppy with big eyes and floppy ears held in its mouth a small box. Harvey had smiled and rolled his eyes at this. And when he opened the box and saw the coupon book, full of vouchers for things like a public bathroom blow job or absolute submission, Mike was sure he saw more than a hint of excitement in his eyes.

Harvey had told him then, after a long kiss, that the special gift would come after sex because, frankly, he just couldn't wait anymore. Mike agreed, of course, knowing exactly what he meant and pulled him into their bedroom where they indulged each other more than a few times.

The corners of Mike's lips turned up as he thought about it, about how much he really loved Harvey. He'd meant what he said when Annie was over; he'd never leave Harvey for anyone. As far as he was concerned, he'd found the person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. All he needed was to know if Harvey felt the same. He had a feeling he and Harvey were on the same page. Although, if he was being honest, there was a part of him that expected Harvey to tell him he wasn't the type to settle down, no matter how much he loved him, and it'd all be over.

When he heard soft footsteps making their way over to him, he was expecting to be pulled against a warm body, a pair of strong arms hugging him tightly. But instead he felt Harvey's side of the bed dip slightly, as if someone were sitting on the edge.

Mike rolled over and squinted, trying to see in the dark. He could vaguely make out the shape of Harvey sitting there, slightly hunched forward as him hanging his head. He sat up and crawled up behind him. draping his arms over his shoulders and rubbing his hands softly up and down his chest. "Harvey? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the man grunted. His body seemed rigid, giving Mike the impression he didn't want to be touched.

So Mike slowly removed is arms from around him and sat back, afraid to get off the bed and face him. "...Can't sleep?" He saw Harvey nod. "Maybe it's because there's another person in your bed. I know we've been living together for a while, but maybe you need a night alone..."

Harvey took a deep breath. "I think I'm going to need more than one night."

Mike bit his lip. "Oh... okay. Well... um... I can sleep in the guest room for a while..."

"Mike, I don't think you understand what I'm saying."

"Maybe if you explained it to me?" Mike asked, but he squeezed his eyes shut and his body tensed up, preparing to try and hold himself together when the explanation came. _It__'__s __so__ ironic_, he thought. _The__ night __after __our __anniversary... __and __just __after __I __was __thinking __about __it..._

"I don't think this is working, Mike," Harvey said quietly, like he felt guilty about it. "I can't... I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?" Mike's voice broke. He knew the answer. _Why__ did __I __ask __that? __I __know__ what __he__'__s __going __to __say. __I __just __have __to __hear __it __to __be __sure..._

"Be... like this. With you. I'm not that kind of guy. You of all people should know that."

"So that's it?" Mike started to cry. "Just like that? We're done? A whole year, down the drain and... yeah, I guess I was expecting this all along..."

"I'm sorry." Harvey's voice sounded sincere, but Mike wasn't sure of anything anymore. All he was able to process at the moment was that Harvey, the love of his life, didn't want him anymore. "You don't have to leave... I mean, you should move out. But you don't have to go right away, I wouldn't do that to you. You can stay here until you find a place of your own. Just..."

"Yeah, the guest bedroom," Mike assumed. "Don't worry, I'll pack up all my stuff and leave tomorrow. It shouldn't be too hard to find somewhere to stay." He mustered every ounce of strength he had to get out of the bed and walk out of the room. He didn't dare look back at Harvey, because he was sure seeing his face now would cause him to fall completely apart. He was only hanging on by a thread as it was.

He walked on shaky legs to the guest bedroom, hoping and preying they didn't give out and leave him crumpled on the floor. He reached the room and climbed on top of the smallish bed, sitting in the middle of it with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms around his legs. He brought his forehead down to his knees, cried, feeling the wetness spread over him as the fabric of his pajamas absorbed his tears. When he raised his head to wipe the snot off his face, he locked eyes with the frog in the painting they'd bought together yesterday, the dull moonlight illuminating it just enough.

He glared at it, it's soul-searching eyes seeming to scrutinize every corner of his being. It taunted him, it's wide smirk magnifying the pain he felt.

His tears were falling harder now, and he wasn't even trying to keep his wails quiet. So what if Harvey heard him. He was in more pain than he'd ever felt in his life. He didn't know if he could ever recover from the perdition he felt inside, like he was completely dead but forced to watch the world go on without him.

Suddenly he felt his body being jerked back and forth, and Harvey was next to him, calling his name worriedly. "Mike?"

X

"Mike?" Harvey's voice sounded far away and muffled. "Mike! Wake up."

Mike was pulled from his sleep, his eyes wide and damp as he clung to the sturdy body that was holding him steady. "Harvey?"

"You were having a nightmare," Harvey told him, a look of fear on his face.

"A nightmare?" Mike blinked, feeling some cold tears run down his face. He took a long, deep breath and laid against Harvey. "It was just a dream..." He reached up to feel Harvey's face, to make sure he was real, and he was surprised to find that his cheeks were wet. "Are... are you crying?" He pulled back slightly to get a better look at him.

Harvey blinked the bit of remaining wetness from his eyes as Mike gently wiped it from his face. "You looked so sad... you were crying and calling my name and I didn't know what was wrong..."

"You broke up with me..." Mike said quietly.

"What?" Harvey looked almost hurt.

"In my dream," Mike clarified, "You told me we couldn't be together anymore, you said you're not the kind of person to be with someone so long..."

"Oh, Mike..." Harvey cradled him closely. "I wouldn't do that to you."

"...I know." Mike said, but he sounded unsure.

Harvey kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back." He carefully laid Mike down and climbed out of the bed, returning a minute later with something in his hands. He crawled back in beside Mike and kissed him again, holding his face with his free hand. "I'm so so sorry you had to have a dream like that. I don't want to break up with you. It's... quite the opposite actually..."

Mike watched as Harvey placed the black thing in his hand. He felt the soft, velvety exterior and stopped his brain before it could jump to conclusions. But when he opened the box, and saw the thin silver band with a small, inset diamond, his jaw dropped slightly as his eyes darted up to Harvey's and saw an expectant smile on his face. "Is this..."

"I don't ever want to lose you, Mike." Harvey pulled him closer. "I may not have been the settling down type before, but things are different now. I've been thinking of things... like what we'll do for future anniversaries and how we'll spend Christmases and... all of my plans include you. Most of them are centered around you. And when I was thinking about all this, I realized I should probably make sure you want to stick around."

Mike was awestruck. "Um... just to be clear, you are asking me..."

"If you'll marry me? Yes, that's what I'm asking. I'm sorry if you don't like the ring. I know you're not a woman, but when it comes to this kind of thing, I'm a traditional kind of guy, so I had to get something with a diamond..."

"I love it." Mike said breathily. "I love _you_."

"I'm still waiting for an answer..." Harvey reminded him.

If Mike wasn't mistaken, he thought he detected a hint of self-doubt on Harvey's face. He didn't like it there. "Of course I'll marry you, Harvey." Mike said loudly. He felt pride and warmth spread throughout his body at Harvey's resulting smile.

Harvey leaned down, removing all distance between them and kissing him sweetly. He removed the ring from the box and slid it onto Mike's finger. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Harvey. And it fits perfectly."

"It's a pretty nice ring. But you're what makes it beautiful."

Mike rolled his eyes, but he couldn't hide the blush on his face. Harvey always knew just what to say to him to make him feel like the most important person in the world.


	6. Berserk

**A/N: Sorry yesterday's chapter wasn't that good :( Not sure how much better this one is...**

Word 6 - Berserk (Posted 28 October 2011)

_(Berserk: 1. Violently or destructively frenzied; wild; crazed; deranged.)_

"I told you this wasn't a good idea." Mike panted as he chased the animal around the house, trying to catch it.

Harvey stopped and looked at him, eyes twitching in frustration. "_You__'__re_ the one who begged me to let you get him! We weren't even looking one, you just saw it and..."

"And you saw I wasn't going home without him, and being the loving, romantic, _sensitive_ fiancé you are, you broke down and told me I could have him."

Harvey frowned as he stepped in a pile of something mushy. "Well I didn't think it would go berserk as soon as we got it home! It chewed up my best pair of shoes!"

Mike chuckled. He could tell Harvey was upset, but he didn't think he was actually mad. "He's a _puppy_, Harvey. He's going to chew on things."

"I bought him tons of toys to chew on."

"Yeah, because puppies know the difference between what's a toy and what's not a toy. Do you know anything about keeping a pet?"

"I keep you, don't I?"

Mike glared at him just as a tiny, brown fuzz ball tumbled across the floor in front of him. He reacted quickly, reaching down and scooping the creature up, holding it securely in his arms. He cuddled it closely, laughing softly as it licked his face. "Got him!"

"I see that."

"Oh, come on, just admit it. You think he's adorable."

"Hmf" Harvey eyed the animal in Mike's arms, leaning in closer to try and find something cute about it. It looked back at him, finally appearing to sit still as they examined each other. The puppy gave a squeaky yelp and licked Harvey's nose, wagging its tail against Mike so much it was making a soft fluttering noise.

"See? He likes you."

Harvey sighed. "I guess he's not so bad."

Mike gave a little smile and walked away with the dog. He attached the leash to him and took him to go outside, leaving Harvey to deal with the messes throughout the house.

X

"I don't like putting him in a kennel at night," Mike told Harvey as he joined him in bed that night.

"Well I don't like him chewing on my shoes, but you didn't seem too concerned about that."

Mike stayed silent for a while, wearing his thinking face. "I'm sorry."

Harvey looked at him, clearly confused. "For what?"

"You know. Asking for the dog. I should have realized it was a bad idea."

"Mike." Harvey wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It wasn't a bad idea."

"Yeah, it was. I can tell you don't like him."

Harvey frowned again. He really didn't like when Mike talked like that. "I don't know about that. You know how puppies tend to grow on me."

Mike chuckled a bit and began playing with his fingernails. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Are you sure about this whole... getting married thing?"

"What?" Harvey squinted a little. _Does__ he __want __out...?_

"I just mean that... as much as you say you love me... I can't help but wonder if maybe you don't really want this. And I'd rather have you tell me now than on our wedding night."

"Where is this coming from?"

Mike shrugged. "Nowhere."

"Mike, talk to me."

"Earlier... when we were talking about the puppy... you said about how I'm like a pet... and it made me wonder if maybe you're just putting up with me because you feel like you're stuck with me or something. I'm not going to be upset or anything if... if that's how it is, I just want to know."

"I thought by now you'd have grown out of your self-consciousness. I love you. And I want to marry you, Mike. I told you, there's nothing more appealing to me than spending the rest of my life with you by my side."

"Like a dog."

"No, like a wife."

Mike laughed and hit him with a pillow. "I'm serious, Harvey."

"So am I." Harvey looked into his eyes, watching as the doubt retreated. For now. He knew it'd be back, and that it may never fully go away. But he was prepared to do whatever he needed to to keep Mike happy and confident as much as possible.


	7. Sepulchral

**A/N: So, we've reached the end. With this fandom, I'm surprised a word like this didn't come up sooner... I'd really appreciate some more feedback, if you're up to it. But thanks for sticking with me this week! I hope you enjoyed this little story. I'm thinking about doing a sequel next week or the week after, if you're interested. Let me know, please!**

Word 7 - Sepulchral (Posted 29 October 2011)

_(Sepulchral: 1. Proper to or suggestive of a tomb; funereal or dismal. 2. Of or pertaining to burial. 3. Of, pertaining to, or serving as a tomb. and deep: sepulchral tones.)_

Harvey was in the living room when the phone rang. Mike was still in the bedroom, getting undressed. They'd just gotten back from a night out a few minutes ago. He was about to reach out and answer the phone, but the ringing cut off, indicating Mike had reached it first.

He didn't really give much thought to it, just went back to scanning the paper he held in his hands. But when he heard something fall on the floor, followed by another, larger thud, he jumped up and ran to the bedroom.

The phone was on the floor, still disconnected. Behind it was a blond man on his knees, staring down at nothing, completely motionless.

"Mike?" Harvey asked quietly.

Mike's head raised slowly, revealing the tears that pooled around his eyes and slid down his face. Harvey was a man who could easily maintain an expert poker face in almost any situation. But the one thing he couldn't handle was to see Mike cry. It always hurt him, to see the one he loved so much being hurt that badly. "Harvey..." Mike's voice squeaked and crackled so much with just that one word, Harvey knew exactly what that phone call had been about.

Harvey got down on his knees in front of Mike and picked up the phone, pressing the 'end call' button and placing it back on the receiver. "Mike?" he asked, cupping the man's face with one hand and placing the other on his waist. "Was it...?"

Mike nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and letting out a few sobs. "Harvey... she... I don't know what to do..."

"Come here." Harvey wrapped his arms around him and held him so tightly he thought he might crush him. He felt Mike press his face against his chest, heard him sniffing and choking as he continued to cry. "I'm so sorry, Mike."

"What do I do, Harvey? I didn't... I knew it was coming... but I didn't think..."

"I know."

"What do we do?"

Harvey wasn't sure. Like Mike, he knew this day wasn't far off. Mike's grandmother had gotten worse in the past few weeks, and the home said it was just a matter of time. But he never had to comfort anyone like this before. He was at a loss. All he knew was that Mike needed him." "We'll figure it out."

"I can't believe she's gone. She won't be able to see our wedding. We didn't even get to tell her we've decided to adopt..."

"You're gonna be okay, Mike."

"...I don't know..."

"What can I do?"

Mike sniffed some more. "Just... just stay with me, okay?"

_I__ was __going __to __do __that __anyway._"Okay."

X

The funeral took place just a few days later. It was a small ceremony, a few of the nurses and doctors showing up to pay their respects. Neighbors came to wish her well in the afterlife and ask Mike if there was anything they could do for him.

But Mike was like a rag doll, just kind of being dragged along by the arm and going through the days with as little human interaction as possible. The only person who could get more than two words out of him was Harvey, and even then it was only when they were at home, and he was promising Mike that everything was going to be alright.

And every day was empty and sepulchral, making him feel even more dead inside.

X

"Mike," Harvey said one night, a bout a week after the funeral. Mike didn't answer, just sat on the sofa in silence. "Mike, come on." He wrapped an arm around him and pulled him against him, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything." Harvey answered. "That was a good start."

"My gram is dead."

Harvey nodded solemnly. "I know."

"I have no family left, Harvey."

"That's not true," Harvey insisted. "I'm your family. And the child we adopt will be your family. _We_ have our own family. What would she say, huh? If she knew you were acting like this instead of being happy and letting yourself love me and be loved by me?"

"She... she probably would tell me to live my life happily... and not to give everything up just because of this..."

"Exactly. I understand if you need more time to heal. I'm not telling you we have to rush anything... you know I wouldn't do that to you. But you can't put your entire life on hold. It's not fair to yourself."

"I know... I just miss her so much."

"Of course you do. I'd be worried if you didn't. But I can't stand to see you so sad. And I'm sure she can't either."

Mike took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm sorry for being so difficult."

"Don't you dare apologize for mourning the loss of your grandmother. I just don't want you to be like this forever."

"I won't. If anyone can keep me happy, it's you. I'm so lucky to have you, Harvey."

"Hey, I'm lucky too, you know."

"Because of me? Hah. I haven't been very good company lately."

"And you think I'd desert you over that? I love you way too much. Even if you never get out of this rut, I'll still be here for you. I just hate seeing you sad."

"What did I do to deserve you?"

"Tried to sell pot, use my interview to hide from the cops, and proceeded to fake a Harvard law degree to con your way into a job at one of the top law firms in the country."

Mike chuckled. It was the first time Harvey had heard anything close to a laugh since the phone call. "That's not a very good message."

"So? It got my attention. I was interested in you immediately. Of course I had no idea we'd end up like this... but looking back on it, I did always know you would end up being a permanent addition to my life. I don't know about you, but I like the way things turned out for us."

Mike nodded. "I like it too."

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Yeah," Mike smiled, "I know." He purposely didn't say any more, wondering how Harvey would react. Harvey raised an eyebrow, which he knew was exactly what Mike wanted. "And I love you too."

"I still wonder what's so hot about me raising an eyebrow."

"Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror when you do it?"

Harvey shook his head. "I don't make a habit of cataloging my facial expressions."

"Well I've got no choice, and you're sexy as hell when you raise your eyebrows. And when it's just one... you have no idea what it does to me."

If there was one thing Harvey loved doing, it was getting Mike turned on. He was so gorgeous when he blushed, his cheeks just slightly pink, and his body covered in a thin layer of sweat. And to have it all because of him was the icing on the cake. So, of course he lifted the other eyebrow as he looked at Mike.

"Stop it," Mike laughed, "I'm not in the mood."

"Well then allow me to _get_ you in the mood." Harvey said seductively as he pushed his lips against Mike's.

"Mmm, Harvey..." Mike moaned. But he tried to push him away. "Now is not the time for..."

"Wrong." Harvey interrupted, standing up and scooping Mike into his arms, carrying him out of the living room and into their bedroom. He set him down on the bed, keeping him close as he laid next to him. "Now is the perfect time. We haven't had any intimate time for a while. I finally got you talking, I'm not letting this opportunity pass me by. I'm not asking for sex if you're not up to it, but I haven't even kissed you in so long...

Mike smiled a bit. "Do you think we'll be okay? Marriage is a big step... and to become parents is..."

Harvey cut him off with a kiss. "We're going to be fine, Mike. Everyone gets nervous about stuff like this. I've told you before, and I'll keep telling you as many times as I have to that I will _always_ be here for you and that I will always want you. We're going to be great together."

"You know... when you say things like that to me... it makes me wonder why I doubt myself so much."

"I wonder that all the time. But you've been a lot better lately."

"Thanks to you." Mike smiled. "You make me feel so amazing, Harvey."

"I try my best."

"And you want me?"

"I want you."

"Forever and ever?"

Harvey nodded and gave him another little kiss. "And not a second less."


End file.
